next_gen_onlinefandomcom-20200215-history
Nell Capello
Appearance Nell is a pretty lanky girl, standing at 5'5 with nimble and lean limbs. She has long dark brown hair that at least goes down past her lower back, however, she usually pulls it up in a high ponytail, tied up with a simple red ribbon. Bob like bangs rest against her forehead and long strands come down before her ears, falling over her shoulders and shaping her face. She has pale skin with light freckles, cheeks and the tip of her small dainty nose usually flushed. She wears a simple white button-down with a grey long-sleeved sweater thrown over, sleeves long and going past her fingertips. Her symbol, in the middle of her sweater, is a dark red bass clef. At her hips, she rests a simple red plaid skirt. Short and ending just before her knees. Her legs are exposed, band-aids littered against her skin from faulty and clumsy slip-ups. Red sneakers with checkered laces rest at her feet, black leg warmers seen hugging her shins. Personality Nell is strong-willed, determined and headstrong. Once she dedicates herself to something, she has to finish it no matter what. It's just a matter of what it is she dedicates herself to, which is often not very noble. In general, she dislikes people and thus she is not very cooperative and can be stubborn. She talks very little, so when she does, she states things clearly and she appears to be very confident about her arguments. She is cynical and negative with a sharp tongue and sometimes talks in a cold sarcastic manner. However, she uses this as a simple veil to hide. In reality, she is just a scared teenager forcefully studying classical music with a mother who is never there and the absence of a dead father. She learned to do basic everyday stuff on her own. How to shave, how to keep care of herself when it was that time of the month. How to cook because god knows where her mom was. Even with good grades, she barely tries in school, and mainly just looks forward to coming home. Overall, she's just an everyday teenager with no sense of future. Despite her cold attitude she puts on, she’s quite a gentle and soft person. Worried and overly emotional. She can be easily manipulated if her feelings are used against her. Overall, a teenager going through life. Figuring out who they are and how to live. Background/Living Situation Nell lives in a simple apartment in New York with her mother and pet cat, Gear. A raggedy old cat with a loud hiss. The three live in a slightly shabby apartment complex, being the tenth resident who lives there. Nell’s room is a small room connected with a bathroom and window hatch to the roof, Where she usually leaves. A simple telescope is set at the stairs leading up to the roof, a folding chair behind it. It’s currently her small getaway place. Where she can sit down and watch the world move on. All while the daily traffic comes and goes. Her room is, well, it’s a room. Set in a simple beige wallpaper and fuzzy carpeting the apartment came with, she decorated the best she could. With posters of punk bands she’s into, fairy lights clung above her bed which was draped in a black bed sheet, some pillows a soft red, while some were fuzzy and white. Even old teddy bears seemed to be propped up on her bed, which was pushed up to the corner of the room, a window by its side. A small rectangular dresser is across the bed, a simple small and banged up tv propped up on it, pointed at the bed. Across the room, lies a bookshelf, the color a dark grey. In the small shelves, rests books ranging from popular manga to fantasy fiction to even cookbooks and adult mystery novels left from her dad. Snow globes of her seventh birthday and old stuffed animals and toys also litter the free spaces of the shelves. Some folders of sheet music are tucked away. Her desk and PC monitor is seated right by the bookshelf, two monitors and a computer mouse that’s shaped and designed like a blue smiling whale. Water bottles and bags of chips are usually seen at her desk, crumpled up sheet music and failed diary entries are thrown in the trash. A case of her violin is set at the side of the desk, leaning against it lazily. A music stand is even set in the corner along with a stand-up mirror. That’s about it for her room. Her mother is barely home. Not home enough to call a mother. Leaves notes about dinner before leaving for a bar or even taking extra shifts just to blow the money on alcohol and magazine subscriptions. Her mother, being a pianist who ceased following her dream after the passing of her husband, decided to push her daughter to the path of a musical career. Forcing her really. To be just as good as she was. Grab the spotlight like she never got to. Anytime the conversation was brought up, a fight would bubble up, ending with door slams and wine bottles. So, you could say her mother and her aren’t on the best terms. She doesn’t bother anymore. Even if her mother loves her deep down, both of them rarely try to talk about their feelings. Of course, things were good before but -- some things change. Relationships Trivia